


"Hate."

by Thrawn



Series: "Dreamscapes." [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Catholic Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Absolute Cruelty, Addiction: Slavery!, Colonial Administration, Criticism, Crying, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ethnic Conflict, Evil Princess, F/F, F/M, Fallen Away from one's religious obligations, Gen, Gentle Mistress, Girl/Girl sexual abuse, Hatred, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Pirate!Faith Lehane, Rebuke by means of a dream-scenerio, Religious Conflict, Religious Connotations, Religious Content, Religious Errors, Slavery, girl/girl physical abuse, sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christ Jesus gets pretty darn fed up with all of the mutual hatred going on between His agents- and decides to do something about it. Warning: Forced Sex: F/B! Please read, review/comment, and enjoy. The oddness is due to the fact that this is a dream-setting. There is NO Blasphemy in this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hate."

 

**Hate.**

_**By James Carmody.** _

 

**Disclaimer:** _ I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer Series, or any of the characters therein- Mr. Joss Whedon does. Nor do I own the Scriptures of Christianity, or any characters therein- more precisely: the Protagonist of them is the one who made me, so I am accountable to Him, and am His belonging thereby, but He made the relationship far more like that of a vehicle designer and the vehicle- if I follow His laws, I'll function far better than if I don't. I also don't own World History, that is the belonging of the past. I only own the plotline to this story. I will not accept any money at all for this. _

 

**Characters:** _ Buffy Summers (sometimes called “Elizabeth”, for Buffy is a nickname for Elizabeth), Willow Rosenberg, Faith Lehane, Kennedy DeSilver, Some other characters from both world history and the Bible will show up, including Christ Jesus, and from world history- I'll refer to Oliver Cromwell. Also the First (AKA Lucifer) will show up, and characters like William Pratt (Spike). There's also likely to be Amy Madison and Tara Maclay, as well as Daniel “Oz” Ozborne. Xander Harris too. _

 

**Pairings:** _ Faith/Buffy (nonconsensual), Kennedy/Willow (semi-nonconsensual), Buffy/Willow (friendship- consensual love, also a bit akin to slavery- weird, but if you read this you'll understand). Buffy/Spike (Fiances of a sort) Kennedy/Buffy (Physical assault, and Cousins), Faith/First Evil (co-workers), Faith/Xander (past, non-con) _

 

**Story Notes:** _ This is the Prequel to “Dreamscapes” a mini-series of tales involving dream-stories of the Scooby Gang, their adventures in the past in dreams and whatnot. Faith is a pirate of a sort, and as it turns out, the descendant of the Last High King of Ireland- she's exactly his daughter to be precise. She fled at the time of the “Flight of the Earls” in Irish History, but went Pirate and has been wreaking havoc in the Atlantic ever since. In a nutshell, she has developed an intense and profound hatred of the English, and into her captivity falls Elizabeth Summers- the Niece of the English Monarchy. This situation is NOT going to be pleasant to say the least! _

_Also, in the process of becoming a pirate, Faith has left the acceptable bounds of behavior for Catholics, completely- she has indulged in an unrepentant lifestyle of theft, murder, and even the occasional rape... literally she's an evil girl or young woman! Not to mention kidnapping as well. To say that Faith's thereby devoted her life to servicing the Prince of Darkness (Satan) is not a far fetch- if drugs were available, she would indulge in distributing or selling them as well- considering what she's become: a woman who serves only mammon (excess)!_

_There is also an unusual love relationship between Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg: Basically, Buffy is Willow's mistress! This is not a sexual relationship- rather, as it turns out, Elizabeth Summers purchased Willow Rosenberg from some pirates disguised as privateers who were selling their ill-gotten gains- then they kind of fell in love of a platonic sort. Now Willow and Elizabeth are best friends. Quite a change from the relationship of a female slave and her mistress! Between them Buffy often solicits Willow's opinion, and has also paid for her education. This brings up another matter._

_Because Elizabeth Summers is the Niece of the King of England (and thereby a princess) in about the year of 1690, when this dream takes place, she has a lot more opportunities than most girls did in those days. She basically either badgered her uncle into letting (or getting her into) London University, or the young woman paid for it herself- and got him to sign off on it by maneuvering him into letting her attend- using his political leverage to get her into that school. Because of the dress code for young upper-class women in those days, she had to bring along her maidservant, Willow Rosenberg, or so she said. In reality, she wanted her along because she loves her as both a close friend and a bit of a sister!_

_Make no mistake, Buffy's into guys, but not that strongly... she wanted to learn, and wasn't ready for serious romance at the usual dating age of the day (emotionally speaking), so she managed to get her parents and elders to back off the romance until she was ready. Her boyfriend of the story will likely be William Pratt- but she doesn't like the way he is a bit of a psychopath, however._

_Willow, however, is into girls, but she wants a gentle and loving relationship with another girl, but at various times she's into guys like Oz (Daniel Ozborne- local musician). Willow is a relative many many generations separated from Christ Jesus- kind of His cousin many generations separate. She often has trouble with coping with the replacement of the Jews by Christians as “God's Favorites” of a sort- her friend, Buffy Summers often helps her with this; and thanks to her friend, she has acquired a rather significant Marian Devotion in her heart. How this happened was that Elizabeth would find Willow distraught and help her get over it by clarifying that “Anti-Semitism is also highly Anti-Christian” she'd also relate to her about her quite unintentional Marian devotion- as she sees the connection between devotion to Mary and devotion to Jesus as one and the same- thanks to the fact that she's His mother... rejecting her would devastate Him. Elizabeth however, is a member of the Church of England here- and she gained this idea from studying the New Testament- particularly the Gospel according to Luke parts that deal with the Annunciation._

_ Kennedy DeSilver has had a sad history, she was, in some ways, something like Elizabeth Summers in family: a niece to a King- in her case, the Ruler of Spain. His nephew was on the Armada as a common soldier when the fleet battle was fought, and the ship he was on was one of the lucky ones: it crashed along the shores of Ireland, he was picked up and rescued by the Irish. He later on married a local Irish woman, and some generations later (as that happened nearly 200 years before the story is set) the family had a little girl. This event of her childhood was shortly before Cromwell's Invasion of Ireland. Kennedy was good friends with Faith, and they often ran through the fields of the yard at the Castle of the High King of Ireland, playing as children. They had a lot of fun memories of laughing and running and also wrestling on the grass (that often freaked out their moms, who spotted the grass-stains on the girls clothing). All this happy life ended with Oliver Cromwell's extremely brutal invasion, and the incursions that followed in the wake of that rampage. In fact, they've taken to calling him “that Demon, Cromwell!” thanks to his cruelty. Further invasions completely disabled Ireland's ability to fight back, and the Earls fled. When they did, Faith took one of the most formidable warships in local waters, and with a crew of her own choosing (including her friend, Kennedy, as her first mate) went into a life of Piracy. Kennedy had been a member of a Diplomat's family- the family of the Spanish Diplomat to Ireland when this flight took place, and she hasn't spoken to her family or parents ever since she had to enter a life of piracy. _

_They've had a good time of it, not having to make port in a long time- specifically because they made it a practice of living off the supplies of ships they seize. Faith's crew mainly preys on English shipping, and she's basically an extremely brutal privateer for a defunct government- she's motivated by vengeance, and has made a surprising deal with the First (Satan), that involves him misleading the security forces opposed to her, in exchange she has to act as mean as she can towards the English... not really a problem for the Brunette, as every time she sees anyone or anything English aside from the language, she's filled with hate., this comes to a head when she captures the merchant ship that Elizabeth Summers is traveling back home to London on from her field trip to the Americas to study Industry and Administration for her schooling..._

_ Oh, and this  _ [text] _ deals with any communication with the Next Life, or telepathic communication with Anyone. _

_As for the First, he's pretty clearly Satan according to the main series._

 

**Warnings/Tags:** _ Oh, Boy, is this a doozy! Warnings include, but are not limited to: rape, emotional abuse, physical abuse, psychological abuse, absolute cruelty, hatred and the fruits thereof, physical assault, forced sex, forced kissing, fighting (especially catfighting), bullying, Satanic Deal, hate-sex, angry sex, general abuse, theft, and other sick things. There will also be vengeance and the stopping thereof. References to murder as well as possible murder. Clear sexual assault as well. Piracy. _

 

**Summary:** _ Christ Jesus gets pretty darn fed up with all of the mutual hatred going on between His agents- and decides to do something about it. Warning: Forced Sex: F/B! Please read, review/comment, and enjoy. The oddness is due to the fact that this is a dream-setting. There is NO Blasphemy in this! _

 

**Context:** _ Ever have one of those dreams wherein you know, implicitly that you're dreaming, and it is a preparation of your defenses and skills for something upcoming in your life? That's pretty close to what's happening to the characters in this story. This deals with a 'communal dream' of a sort, everybody is in a sort of roleplaying dream regarding internet roleplaying games- and like them, it's basically a “Choose your own adventure” but with the Characters choosing the storyline, and as a group- that is that any one character's choices effect the options for the other characters- all of them, so they're participating in eachothers' dream. _

 

**Target:** _ Hatred, I am targeting that misbehavior for either complete destruction or total takeover with this “plantation” _

 

**Inspiration:** _ Ever notice how hatred can occur from even something as preposterous as another person's ethnicity? Well, here this deals with the mutual hatreds of the Scoobies and Faith for oneanother by having them in another setting and a totally different set of hatreds, and set in the past to teach them a lesson in regards to behavior. _

 

**Chapter 1.): Setting the Cast for the play.**

 

**Author's Notes Beginning Chapter 1.):** _ This story is inspired slightly by a tale I am reading titled “Brave Words and Bloody Knuckles” by RampantJake, some of the context is gained from it, other parts are of my own invention. I will NOT commit Plagerism, this is going to be radically different from that storyline, and I hope you people who read it enjoy what you read. _

_Warning: by the end of this story, and I don't know as yet what chapter it will be in, Faith will have raped Buffy- out of a sheer desire to disrespect her, and render her unmarriageable!_

_If there is a villain, there's probably two: one is a wicked spirit known as the Devil, and in the series's “Buffy” and “Angel” this spirit is known as “The First Evil”- pretty clear who it is claiming to be. The other one is Oliver Cromwell, basically a villain in the histories of the British Isles- not to mention a tyrant._

 

Christ Jesus was fairly alarmed as to the attitudes He had sensed in His servants, known as the Scooby Gang, and a young woman who had so desperately wanted to join them in their very young adult years- these two factions were fast developing a rather intense hatred of eachother.

_ “Hmm, hatred” _ Our Lord thought to Himself as He considered the best way He could gently rebuke them for this attitude- one which cultivated a crop for the Evil One in their hearts.  _ “to beat that, I'll have to show them that this is harmful to their desires- but how?” _ He considered for a bit... then hit upon an extremely brilliant design! He'd arrange it so they underwent a 'communal dream' or dreamed the same thing as a community of a sort... the idea was a lot like a Holodeck in Star Trek- they'd all be in the same “Choose Your Own Adventure” together, and each person's choices would effect the outcome for all the others!

If this gambit worked, Christ Jesus the King, a real life Pharaoh in goals- much like the one in the first Book of Moses in Scripture, the good one, not like the Pharaoh who ordered the butchery of the baby boys in Egypt, or the Land of Khemet as it was known to the people then and there- but a just one- much a “Good Shepherd” the same mantle as the Pharaohs of Khemet as it was known to them, or Egypt as it was known to the Greeks- would yet again secretly save His people,,, but a small faction of them for now. If not, they'd fast become a fertile ground for the Evil One to settle in and devastate the world and all it's inhabitants!

As soon as He was certain they had entered REM sleep that one day in the mid-winter of about 2001 in Sunnydale California, He set about the plan. He had already constructed the 'game' they'd be criticized within, but by themselves would they be criticized, so that they'd realize their sins and amend their ways far more-so. One of the requirements of this game is setting the background to it so they know their roles; and telepathically, He set about informing them of the situation.

One of the most unpleasant things for Him to have to do was to enter the room wherein Kennedy DeSilver and her gay lover, Willow Rosenberg were sleeping together, but to save their souls from the hatred within them- especially Willow, who hated Faith very profoundly- He had to do just that. He found the sex-acts they had a propensity to engage in  _ entirely disgusting _ . These were His SISTERS, for crying out loud!  _ “Well, if they want to rebel against all freedom I am offering them, and stay in slavery, there's nothing I can do about it... but I'll still rescue them if I have anything to say about it.” _ He thought, promising Himself that no matter what, He won't violate their free will. He may wind up their owner by virtue of His sacrifice on the cross almost 2000 years ago, but He will  **not** violate their free-will! He well knew that in His days, if you purchased someone from slavery, you were their owner- but He absolutely preferred the title of “Brother” to that of “Master”. The latter conveyed an image of removing someone's consent to just about anything!

It would not, therefore, be that unusual for someone to own their own sibling who was either foolish enough or unlucky enough to wind up enslaved in the first place. Sometimes this occurred as a result of kidnapping, or blackmail, or something horrible like those, other times it occurred as a result of a debt that had to be paid- and if your owner was your brother or sister, or loved you to begin with... then you were one lucky bloke or maiden! The mere fact of your master or mistress loving you meant that you were completely safe from the horrors commonly inflicted on slaves- horrors such as rape, or theft of their treasured belongings- not to mention bullying that often went on!

What He wanted to do was to rescue these women from the consequences of their horrible behavior, but He knew that could wait- that the relationship would ultimately brake up, and that something better for them that that would occur. What He had to deal with was the hatred in their hearts for their neighbor. So He set in motion the scenario to play out. As Kennedy read the message He had sent her, her mind interpreted it as a crime novel, she loved those, and the pretty Latina smiled contentedly to herself as she was drifting more deeply asleep. He knew that Willow would also enjoy this scenario He was planning for her and all of her housemates, only some of them would occur in the scenario this time.

At the same time, He approached Elizabeth Summers, and in her mind, she felt like it was yet another Slayer dream, but with a twist: she found herself an English Princess, on a field trip to the American Colonies where she was studying industry- especially clothing production and cloth-making as well as Ship-building, and matters of Government Administration. As the period of her studies came to the end in the Colonies and the time for her to return to England to present her findings for the Professors she was attending classes for (for the dream was in a sort-of fast-forward), Elizabeth Summers, a Princess of the British Empire and the Niece of the King of England in this scenario felt satisfied she was going to get a passing grade- her record for integrity in school was nearly spotless; and she even got in some time for her job on the side: hunting vampires. All in all, Elizabeth Summers felt pretty darn good about her situation.

Elizabeth Summers preferred to go by her nickname of Buffy; a fact that often utterly flummoxed the rest of the Royal Family- to hear the idea that a potential future Queen of England went by the odd name of “Buffy” just didn't sound properly dignified. One other thing was a matter of constant friction between her and her family: the princess absolutely  **despised** wearing corsets! She felt like the designer of them was a profound misogynist, not to mention an absolute sadist! The young woman often ranted that whoever designed corsets hated women- especially those young women who wanted romance in their lives. The reason why she hated the idea of these devices was the fact that she didn't want to associate pain with beauty. One of her favorite sayings in resistance to wearing these painful pieces of clothing (which she could almost swear were designed to physically damage a feminine body) was “Whoever decided that beauty has to be painful  _ has _ to be an effing idiot!”. When her maidservant, and literally female slave, Willow Rosenberg heard her mistress say things like that, she cringed. Buffy Summers was profoundly different from most other English Royalty on another issue: she wanted to devote her life to missionary activity in Ireland. Most of the English ruling class regarded the Irish, a recently conquered people as something subhuman and hated them. Buffy secretly loved them. She had a misguided understanding of their religion- believing it to be an erroneous understanding of what God wanted, as the Irish were to the vast majority if not entirely Catholic, and she and the main population of England were Protestants, but she genuinely wanted to rescue them from error.

Elizabeth had heard the sermons the Minister had made in Church, she had also studied the Bible... Buffy was also involved in some preternatural combat of a sort as a Vampire Slayer. She didn't take her “sacred duty” as a Vampire Slayer very seriously, but her studies of Christianity were going to help her to deal with the Irish and to succeed for God as a missionary- or so she understood. Often in church, the minister would issue a tirade against the Vatican and their beliefs, but she could tell this was utter nonescience! Buffy had studied the beliefs of various branches of Christianity, she had a strong desire to work to save souls. As a girl, her ability to work as a pastor was non-existent at the time of 1689 AD, but not her ability to work as a lay missionary; so she focused all of her abilities into that drive.

Buffy was also highly unusual in yet another way: as a mistress, for she literally owned Willow Rosenberg. How this had happened was basically that she had rescued her from slavery by buying the other girl from some pirates who were disguising themselves as privateers. One of the reasons why the two of them loved eachother so much was the fact that Elizabeth had refused to allow Willow to be branded when she bought her, and she NEVER raped her! Between the two of them, they acted closer than sisters. In fact, Buffy frequently sought out Willow's opinion on just about everything... this love and respect between mistress and slave was not only extremely unusual but also went so far as that when Buffy had managed to pressure her uncle, the King of England to help her to get into university instead of getting her married off as yet- she had paid of her own account to provide Willow with the same exact degree of education! Elizabeth had never beaten Willow, and swore to the Lord that she never would either. The reason for this highly and extremely unusual affection between mistress and slave, extreme for a case of slavery in Europe, was that Buffy rather hated to think of herself as owning Willow- she wanted her as her sister, not as her slave! She bought her only to save her from a fate such as rape, and couldn't figure out how to legally free this woman.

Willow Rosenberg herself here was a member of the Davidic Line in Jewish history, regarding Ancient Israel. After the Jews had lost their home, about a thousand-and-a-half years ago (One-point-five thousand years ago), or just over to be more precise, her people had catered to the four winds to escape slaughter inflicted on them by the Romans and their Legions. She was, at closest, a cousin to that family line, but still a blood relative to them nonetheless. One day, she was kidnapped by pirates, who were working for the English Crown, and sold into slavery in England. She caught the eye of the Crown Princess by extended family as the young woman walked down the street of London in civilian garb to see what was going on. Princess Buffy had sneaked out to meet and chat up the commoners to try to understand government a little better. One of her favorite approaches to administration was that favored by Charlemagne or “Carl the Grosse” as he is alternately known as: she liked to poll the populous to learn their opinion on new laws- weather it would cause trouble or not. Well, Princess Buffy couldn't stand to see this pretty redhead branded and then likely raped, so she pulled out her purse and bought the woman for herself! She knew that would happen if she didn't act to rescue her, and utterly refused to have or allow her new slave to be branded. On the way home with her, she told her to think of her as her sister. This one act lead to a friendship that was as close as sisters could get!

Across the Irish Sea, the English Stronghold of Dublin would not fall so long as it was garrisoned by Redcoats, some of the most fearsome forces in the entire world at the time. From Dublin the Forces of the British Crown ranged out across the Emerald Isle, raiding to patrol the countryside. English patrols were often ambushed, but so long as the Irish could not take Dublin, they would never remove the Union Jack from their country. To prevent this, the uncle of Elizabeth Summers, the King of England had left a standing order to the colonial governor of Ireland to always make sure Dublin was always garrisoned, other forces would be sent as needed to raid Ireland to deal with uprisings, but as his majesty had put it “Dublin must not fall.” in a direct order to his military governor of that colony.

Buffy wasn't the daughter of the British King, she was his niece, but as she was the eldest child in his family, and he was unwilling to divorce his wife and remarry unlike his predecessor several generations before: Henry VIII, he intended that unless his wife conceives a child- for he had no children of his own, upon his death the crown would pass to his niece, Buffy... she didn't have any elder surviving cousins, as infant mortality was extremely high in those days compared to today, and he loved her as if she were his own daughter. He especially loved the way she desired to perfect herself in administration... it had been her idea to use the field trip option to study in the American Colonies for a few months- and for that he was most proud. When he thought of her suggestion as he was her sponsor in London University, he usually ended the thought with  _ “That's my niece, always trying to get the best understanding of the situation before making a decision- she'll make an excellent queen one day.” _

As Ireland fell, however, things happened that would lead to massive suffering for the English Royal Family and for England in general. Both Buffy Summers and the actual daughter of the Irish High King, a certain Faith Lehane were aged sixteen. Thanks to continual raids by the British military into the heart of Ireland and patrols of the like, including the extremely brutal practice of “pitch heading” wherein the British troops would capture an Irish citizen and cover his head and hair with pitch or tar, then apply a lit fuse to the material covering the man's hair, the Irish were in constant terror- especially the civilians. With the historic flight of the Earls of Ireland to attempt to rally support in Spain and the continual chaos of a country being invaded and in a state of military collapse, the daughter of the High King of Ireland, a kind of Princess- as the High King was effectively the equivalent of an Emperor to the Irish people, headed to a port under cloak of disguise, and with her best friend and some picked men, commandeered a warship of the most advanced design. This princess took up a life of piracy pretty quickly. When this princess, by the name of Faith Lehane, took up the colors of the Jolly Roger, she quickly left behind all of her Catholic upbringing in her anger- which quickly solidified into a hatred of all British, especially the royalty- as they had taken her home away from her. She totally rejected natural law as far as morality goes, and embraced the thief's moral code of “Want, Take, Have” as she was prone to putting it.

Faith wasn't a female villain (Villianess), or a demon, despite how she came across to her victims- but make no mistake, she had made a deal with the founder of that gang pretty soon upon joining this life of a pirate. Goodness has no place in the life of someone who works for mammon for its own sake- so she, one night in her ship, rechristened “the Slayer” to connote her calling, in her quarters, she attempted to contact the Evil One to offer that Mafioso Don a deal that  _ he  _ couldn't refuse: her soul to him in exchange for him protecting her from the British Navy's main fleets that she knew would hunt her down; both for the reason that she was the heiress to Ireland and that she was now a pirate. The First, Lucifer himself, readily agreed to her contract. For her part, she had to be absolutely vile to the British she would capture- especially any royals she happened to encounter... and for that purpose, he told her to be as creative in her cruelty as she could imagine how to be! This was the beginning of their wicked contract that would have profound consequences for all of their neighbors!

The Evil One informed Faith that she had to be absolutely vicious with any English Royals she happened to capture- and as an added bonus, as that monster founded the lifestyle of pirates, he told her that the more mean she is to her victims... the more protection he'll arrange for her- even helping her know what her opponents are thinking.

This ritual of Satanic Witchcraft of effectively joining the Devil's gang that this Irish Princess had undertaken to exact vengeance upon the British people who had stolen her home and terrorized her people was a secret contract between the two of them... and they liked it that way. Faith had promised her soul to Gehenna when she dies- in exchange for its ruler helping her to hurt the British Royal Family. Indeed, if the IRA had existed at that time, she would have joined them in their ethnic war, due to her hatred of the British people for stealing her lands and giving them away! Boy would the IRA have been happy to have the Crown Princess of their country join their forces as a common soldier, due to nothing but loyalty to the cause- and she'd make a phenomenal one too!

If her father had known of her wicked deal, he would have both tried to force her to sever the bond and if he couldn't, he'd disown her immediately for her evil contract! Faith was only eighteen at the time, but she had fallen into a gang with a sorcerer whom had taught her this evil ritual. She even took to calling this villain her “Daddy”, and they seemed to love eachother as such- even in his own messed up way.

As it was nighttime, her best friend since they were really little, a Latina named Kennedy DeSilver was sound asleep- and thinking of her little sister, currently in Madrid University in Spain. Kennedy hadn't spoken to her sister, Maria in years... oh, they loved eachother deeply, but the logistics of this matter prevented the two from meeting., besides, Maria would have to report Kennedy to the authorities- including the Church if she learned about her whereabouts. While the religious leaders of the Catholic Church would try to get her to renounce a life of piracy, she didn't think she had the strength to break free from the easy money and lawlessness of this life she had come to be addicted to (not that she would ever admit to that truth- yet another rift between the sisters). Besides, she was far too proud to risk the embarrassment of having to confess her sins; and she doubted she was truly sorry for them in the first place!

Kennedy had no idea of the wicked ritual her captain and best friend had taken part in, nor did she therefore understand the consequences thereof.

When the girls had been twelve, they had heard of the massacre at Drogheda, and the rampage Oliver Cromwell had wreaked on their native island several years before they were born in school. This forever shattered their innocence. Prior to this: they did a lot of running through the fields near the castle of Faith's father through the green grass, as well as playing tag and wrestling around- they were closer than sisters in their bond. Faith also knew of Kennedy's attraction to girls. Her discovery came about as such: oftentimes after Mass, the girls would sit on a hill near the church to watch the passers-by go about their days (it helps when you are not known to be royalty if you want to sneak about and go freely from place to place- it helps a lot!); well, to be blunt: Kennedy looked at girls with the same dreamy expression on her face as Faith looked at guys with! So, Faith basically put two and two together and came out with four- Kennedy has a predominant attraction to her own sex!

Unbeknownst to anyone else but the girls and their fathers, Faith also had close ties to Kennedy's daddy, as he was her mentor or “Watcher”. Buffy herself also had close ties to her mentor, a Watcher named Rupert Giles, who was also a professor in the same school she was studying in. He taught history and administration; in addition to personally teaching Buffy how to fight and defend herself from attack.

Kennedy for herself was very active in her schooling, and as it turns out, was descended from the Spanish Royalty. Her ancestor, a nephew of the Spanish King, Phillip II, who had launched the Armada as a counter-attack and a liberation of England that had utterly failed- thanks to an administrative error on Phillip's part, his nephew was one of the few who had been survivors to manage to reach safety. When the Armada was ambushed by three English Fleets roughly two hundred years before these two girls went into piracy or, more precisely, privateering to attempt to liberate their homeland, he had been a common infantry soldier in Phillip II's army that had been sent to free England from the terrors inflicted upon its Catholic population by Elizabeth Tudor- his own cousin! The attack had ended up as an utter disaster: most of the Armada was utterly annihilated by the English Fleets that countered it... the vessel that Kennedy's ancestor had been on had crashed on the Irish shore- they'd been lucky, the ships and crews the British captured were often simply murdered.

As the years went by, he married a local woman, and the methods of fighting he had learned in the Spanish Military were passed down his family line- usually to the sons, but when, about sixteen years prior to the Flight of the Earls, his family had a little girl- for some reason they decided to pass that combat knowledge on to her. Kennedy DeSilver turned out to be a profoundly proficient marksman or sharpshooter- and no failure with a sword either, but her favorite was the crossbow. She studied alongside Faith- her best friend, and on their days off they would get into physical contests with eachother... it was pretty obvious to their neighbors that the girls loved eachother- but from the very day that Faith learned that Kennedy was into girls, she made it unmistakeably clear to her friend that she “didn't swing that way”. At first, Kennedy was kind of hurt, but she quickly realized that Faith still loved her and would for the rest of their lives- this soothed Kennedy's hurt feelings enough so they didn't fight.

Kennedy's kid sister, Maria had secured passage on a warship to study in Madrid University, she wanted to follow the family business of diplomacy between Ireland and Spain- the two of them were close allies since the Middle Ages, and their extended family wanted to keep it that way.

Ironically, this means that Kennedy and Buffy were also distant cousins- this would only add to all the hurt feelings when this matter blows up as it inevitably would!

Buffy herself had a little sister, whom she was unconnected to, her name being Dawn. Dawn had been in Ireland, working in Administration of the Outpost known as Dublin, when she had encountered an incident of English brutality that had scarred and scared the fourteen year old to the point where she ran away from the base and linked up with Faith's pirate resistance band. Why Faith didn't hurt Buffy's kid sister is not known to anyone but the two of them, but it seems that Dawn and Faith became fast friends- perhaps Dawn had done something to stop the abuse of some Irish citizen that had been brought to Dublin and was about to be tortured- and this act touched Faith in a way neither had expected. Anyways, the two of them later on teamed up. Neither Buffy nor her Uncle or Aunt knew of Dawn's activities, only that she had “disappeared off the grid”, and was last seen in Dublin. To say they were worried was no small statement- the family was concerned that Dawn had been killed, and this fear lasted for years! It was only when the events that lead to Buffy's ship being captured occurred that anyone from that family found out what had happened to the teenaged girl.

What Faith didn't realize and should have was that in joining Lucifer she had taken up the same exact course of action that Oliver Cromwell had in her country's history- in fact, she was now her nemesis's co-worker, as well as that of the fellow nicknamed cruelly “that demon, Cromwell”... she was quite literally a fool to take up this banner. Kennedy, Faith's best friend, didn't tell her because she didn't realize what Faith had done. She should have, especially when Faith began to seriously violate as many of the Commandments as the young woman could in as short of a time limit as she could, but something just didn't requester to her about this that should have.

Cromwell's rampage had been indeed brutal throughout all of Eastern Ireland: he left entire settlements completely depopulated, and if he didn't kill the Irish in a region, they were sold into slavery pretty quickly! Unfortunately for the English troops, Oliver had poisoned his own mind in this regard: the propaganda the British Government had used, in conjunction to a very clever lie of simply adding zeros to the number of dead Protestants in Ireland while keeping the number of dead Catholics there the same in reports created a tremendous outrage in England, and nobody believed this lie more-so than the very fellow who had ordered it in the first place:  **_Oliver Cromwell_ ** **_himself_ ** . This move, more than any other, had created the atmosphere for the utter slaughter he had inflicted on the Irish citizenry- all claiming it all to be God's Justice, and thereby justified!

This move by Lord Protector Cromwell was a major cause of the strife in the British Isles to this very day... as well as the injustices that that particular government had inflicted on their captive population.

So, as a result of all this savagery, it is no wonder that a young woman named Faith Lehane would have developed such a degree of hatred in her young heart for everyone British. How then had Dawn escaped her lineage being discovered and then being hurt by this vengeful young woman for her family lineage? The answer, and one that Dawn kept to her heart, and now seemed to regard as a defect, was that she hid her family line, and instead claimed to be running from an abusive family when she had linked up with this rebel princess who had run off with a warship: she then asked to join her crew, and as Faith was short-handed, the offer was accepted with, as it turns out, a hug.

In the dead of night, Faith, Kennedy, and a select group of their friends, had linked up with a crew they could trust, and stolen the ship from harbor- ironically in Dublin Port itself, and taken the most advanced warship in the entire British fleet and sailed for the unknown waters to get as far away from this disaster as possible as quickly as possible. From there, they planned on hitting back against the British Lion in any way that they could.

And so it was that, as Elizabeth Summers boarded a merchantman with the name of the HMS Trader to sail to London Harbor to get the young women back to school one day near the beginning of Summer of 1690 AD in the height of morning from their school field trip to the Colonies to study whatever they could that Liz Summers, as she had been known in the Colonies and her female friend, Will Rosenberg went to go back home to England, and Elizabeth Summers, who in this trip had gone by another nickname of Liz, was, as soon as she entered her quarters in the vessel, she began to think of her boyfriend, William Pratt. William was a commoner whom she was pretty much in total love with. She was determined to be a lady about it; as they had agreed to remain chaste in their relationship... her Uncle and Aunt wouldn't appreciate him taking the virginity of the Princess and sole remaining Heir to the British Throne before their wedding, that would likely lead to his beheading! Her relatives didn't mind her dating a commoner, so long as they were good to eachother, there was after all a lot of love within her extended family, but they were scared that he might be either a free-loader or basically a bad man. Buffy had assuaged their fears by bringing him home to dine with her family one evening- just so her male relatives could check him out and make certain he was going to be good to her. Initially her relatives were upset that she'd fallen for a common folk, instead of some high-class suitor, but his honesty about making his own way in the world disposed of their fear that he was going to take advantage of the woman; they'd learned that he was a poet, who often signed his works by a penname “Spike”. “Kind of an odd penname.” her uncle had stated, confused, trying to draw out this young man some more so he could ascertain his personality a bit more. Buffy had been staying with her Uncle and Aunt at that time, as they lived closer to the University. Spike sure was surprised to find himself invited to dine at Buckingham Palace! He had no idea his girlfriend was  **_their_ ** relative!

William took a bit of meat on his fork and, before taking another bite, he replied “I find it easier to throw people off than to have to deal with obsessive fans.” with a bit of a chuckle, before adding in afterthought “Your Majesty.”

Her Uncle leaned in as if to whisper to this younger man something conspiratorially, then stated firmly “If you're going to be my Niece's husband, you'll be in this household too... I have to ascertain the kind of man you are to determine if you're fit to wed her- mainly if you'll be good to her. If this goes well,  _ you'll  _ inherit that title after my death.” he calmly stated; as if planning his estate's dividing up for the future. This man really wanted a family, and as either he or his wife or both seemed to be sterile, the hopes of continuing the Dynasty Line rested with his niece, and getting her married. One thing that he stood out a bit from his time was the drive to get people to be allowed to marry for love- not as a treaty contract. While having the attitude of many High Anglican members about Bible reading and whatnot matters of Christianity, he wanted to enable matrimony to last until death- there was something romantic about that idea of being faithful to your spouse for the absolute rest of your earthly existence- something he shared with Catholics.

Elizabeth herself found the idea of marriage till death and faithfulness to one's spouse to be profoundly appealing and very romantic in some ways- particularly the fact that this loyalty meant that you'd never cheat, and for most of the history of divorce, the primary reason claimed was marital infidelity- a lover who's  **_not_ ** the spouse of the person- basically: adultery! Or the accusation thereof! Elizabeth also strongly desired to marry for love, and when she was emotionally ready to get into it... right now she was ready to get through school- get a degree, and then perfect her relationship with Willow into free friendship instead of being Willow's mistress in the literal sense. She didn't want to be pushed into a wedding either, but nor did she want to end up called an “old maid”, and losing her biological ability to bear children. Like many women in history, she wanted to be a mother, but not right now.

Unfortunately, she would  **_not_ ** get back to England safely: the vessel she was sailing across the ocean the English call in their country “The Pond” was an unescorted merchantman, this was intended to facilitate her journey through means of stealth instead of brute strength- it had been a mutual agreement by her and her Aunt and Uncle that this was the best way for Buffy to make the journey in a secret agreement. The HMS Trader also carried a contingent of troops known as “Rangers”, these were even better trained than the Regulars of the Crown, and were often better equipped. Buffy found herself curious about their fighting tactics, and often found herself chatting them up when she was not busy nor were they busy with other duties- she wanted to ascertain how they were trained and from what Province these men were recruited. To her surprise, most of them were recruited from the Americas- specifically the colonies she had just set sail from! It turns out that the Rangers had no set training regimen, but rather the entry ritual was to stand up in a fight with a ranger himself- if you won, you'd be entered into that elite unit in the King's service. To her astonishment: these men were often from the lower dregs of society than even the common Redcoat was- and from the Colonies too. To say that this princess was impressed would not even come close to stating her astonishment of the skill these men showed in their duties- she was also fascinated by their combat skills, and something in her prayed that she'd see them demonstrate it on enemies of the Crown.

She should have known better than to pray that on a journey across the trackless wastes of the Atlantic Ocean, wherein finding another ship is a rare occurrence and supplies can run out pretty darn quick; but Buffy Summers had a streak of tomboy in her heart that wouldn't be suppressed, no matter what she did. This trait came out most commonly when she had to fight to prevent a felony from taking place or a vampire from preying on her neighbors.

During their forth day of the journey after leaving sight of land for the last time before running across the British Isles or even Greenland or Iceland, when the Ocean had no signs of any recognizable landmarks... they were hit by a freak storm that blew them off course. Elizabeth approached the captain, a fellow named Alexander Harris, who told her that starvation was probably their biggest concern, but the Royal Navy, even the Merchant Marine was well versed in where to gather supplies during a journey, and means to avoid attack by enemies “Our best bet is to keep moving.” he informed her, and she well understood from nights of combat against the creatures of the night that a moving target is harder to hit- he didn't need to tell her this next point, one that she relayed to her best friend, Willow, but she did anyway. “Pirates won't likely attack as a single ship, they'll want a fleet before taking down someone, or to stalk them until the prey makes a mistake: our best bet if being hunted by them is to keep our eyes facing where we're going to evade them and get them stuck on the very reefs they want to trick us into getting stuck on so they can really clobber us with their guns.”

Willow was no coward, but the mere idea of a pirate attack frightened the redhead. Previously, and unknown to either her friends or family, Willow had engaged in dark rituals: seances, to know what was going on in the Afterlife, as well as toying around with what in the late Twentieth Century AD would be known by a stretch as “Playing with the Telephone Book”, basically utilizing the occult to invoke favors. She had literally wound up a slave of the Evil One this way in the real world- and during her “liberation” by her friends from this addiction of slavery, she had fallen again into winding up completely high. That had been embarrassing to dare say the least! She wondered, for the Umpteenth time, again, if this unnatural fear of death she now possessed was a fruit of her bad lifestyle in her late teens and early twenties... but couldn't prove it to herself.

Willow had had a long-term fondness for Alexander, often calling him by his nickname of Xander, and oftentimes she would procure permission to head down to the bars and docks to try to see if he was going to be in or coming in from a voyage. She often worried that the press-gangs would pressure him into service- a type of “drafting” that occurred in England at the time this dream set them in. Xander had been clever enough and wise enough to avoid getting drunk in the bars and taverns the press-gangs would operate in or near, and took care to avoid their traps, but you could never be too careful as he knew well.

When the storm had died down, the vessel was still afloat, but it was a mess: some of the sails were loose, and the crew doubted they could run away if they needed to escape from a threat. It was about 3:00 in the afternoon, local time. At roughly 5:30 PM a vessel was seen to be somewhat southeast of them, off the aft-starboard of the HMS Trader, and to their best understanding, the captain of this mysterious ship was getting a reading of their name and nationality. They weren't running the flag to prevent detection, but neither was this mysterious ship. According to Xander: it was a warship, and of British make as well, but he couldn't be sure of their identity. Xander knew he had to keep his distance, but he also knew the rules of the sea made him obliged to check this ship out. They might be friendly, they might also, and just as likely, could be a predator: a pirate vessel, or one of a nation currently at war with England, or, and this was even worse- especially in the eyes of the crew: they could be crewed by the living dead! It might be a crew of Vampires, or worse!

The HMS Trader had weapons, and plenty of them at that! This vessel was the equivalent of a Q-Ship in function of planned role: to lure pirates into attacking and then, quite literally, blow them out of the water with a full broadside! The name of the vessel: “Trader” was only half of its intended role, and it was Xander's brainchild. He had designed it to hunt pirates and destabilize the enemies of England by luring them into a fight with what they  _ assume _ is merely a merchantman, but is really just as powerful as a Man of War in firepower!

Xander was a clever captain, he was confident, but unwilling to take unnecessary risks, with himself or his crew, and he had observed the usually careful Elizabeth Summers baggage being loaded; as well as the name, and therefore concluded his duty was to make certain this young woman got back to port safely. He had also plotted a course so she couldn't see the horrid mistreatment of the Irish people going on on their home island- where they were basically enslaved in their own homes! That would only upset her- no, they'd go around the island to get to port at the East side of England as soon as such a course allowed them, using the Trade Winds to facilitate the journey as smoothly as possible. He wasn't entirely comfortable with the treatment the Irish were getting, but didn't see anything he could do about this mess.

Previously Faith had tried to recruit Xander into her little fleet, this had been a political disaster for the dispossessed princess, in the first time it hadn't worked out well, and in their second 'date', she had made him one of her sexual assault victims, thereby crossing the line with him completely!

She knew that she had ruined her chances with him well beyond repair when she forced him into bed with her! She had just wanted his body so much she had merely snapped, and instead of walking away, she had forced him into bed with her! This, more than anything else, destroyed their friendship of a type. They'd never be friends again after that!

Willow's antics weren't much better: she had organized a gang of girls with Amy Madison and Victoria Maclay- the latter of which went by “Tara”, but these two never really got along, so most of the time they ended up fighting amongst themselves instead of the attempts to acquire connections with the Next Life that they wanted- and these attempts to contact eternity always ended in chaos. One of her fellow gangsters went by a Saint's name: Michael... one of their attempts was to give Buffy a type of mystical armor for her birthday, but that went sideways and the entire group almost wound up as victims of the equivalent of the Salem Witch Trials, but in England! After that idiotic stunt, they really went into hiding.

When Buffy, Tara, and Willow were in College, attending History class, the redhead almost had to head to the women's restroom to prevent herself from getting in trouble for laughing too loudly about her little adventure of when the entire town went paranoid state on them! It was literally like the Soviet Union in some ways: the way the entire State got paranoid, this time about “Witches”, but to understand what was meant by that: take the term “Witch” or “Warlock” and read “Gangster” in its place- the teachings of Christianity on these behaviors is that people who indulge in them join the Devil's gang. “This was vital for understanding the motives in the Salem Witchcraft Trials”, the history teacher was saying in the early Twenty-First Century, “that us humans process the world through our belief systems as much as our senses, and the predominant belief system in Salem at that time was Puritanism, a brand of Protestantism that was far more extreme than that of the Anglican Church- when people started to exhibit strange and what they interpreted as “possessed” behavior, they reacted, believing that some members of their society had joined the Devil's gang, and retaliated in a mass-act of pre-emptive self-defense by activating their community's equivalent of the KGB- this group consisted of basically everybody in the community. They were constantly spying on one-another, ostensibly to help and correct their neighbors of their misbehavior, but in this case it blew up into cases of “murder by accusation” wherein people were killed by the very reality of the fact that they were accused of sorcery- devil-worship.” Their history teacher had conveyed to them those statements, and after class explained to Tara that he wasn't attacking her beliefs, he knew she officially called herself a “witch” but was far more into “natural religion” than actual sorcery. Their chat lasted about half-an-hour, but by the end of it, he had not only conveyed to her that he had to convey to her the way the PEOPLE of that TIME saw the matter, but also as it really was... as well as the profound difference between sorcery and natural religion. The idea of someone actually Worshiping the First Evil struck Tara as profoundly disordered, and frightened her- she definitely didn't want to believe that she was doing that!

Tara was seriously eyeing a comparison of the Salem Witch Trials and the antics of the Soviet Union (particularly in the Stalin Purges) as her final project for that history class- she was confident that she could make a strong case for both being a paranoid state- and how bad a situation that is.

This conversation happened at about Halloween, and when he heard her say that she thought that could stand as a case, his eyes lit up and he flat-out told her that he'd like to read her take on the similarities, but he reminded her to let the evidence speak for itself... Tara needed to be confident enough to know she had a strong case. Now he took a risk in his career: he told her this statement “I know from what you told me that you do practice things like spell-casting... in such matters, you have to be confident that you're doing the correct thing correctly.” He paused as she looked at him as if to say “YOU'RE one of us?!” but she remained silent- however, he knew her facial expression, and could read her intents, so he explained “No, I'm not one of you... I don't believe in or respect magic spells at all- really regarding them as at best unreliable, at worst: outright disgusting misconduct. But I do understand matters of the virtue of faith, and how that works in matters of the mystical. It can be used to repel demons from someone, but the person has to absolutely  **_believe_ ** that they're doing the right thing and that it will happen. In matters of the preternatural, it is the  _ faith _ of the user that gives power to what is used- the object has no power of its own. Same exact principle with a convincing argument essay- proviso that you're actually providing adequate material for the audience to use in the analysis.” he told her. This made her eyes light up with a spark of delight she hadn't had in years: she could do just about any spell and make it work, but getting up before class and presenting a statement was a problem for the shy brownish-blonde woman.

The professor sighed, Tara was a profoundly brilliant girl, but she had her strengths misplaced... and, in this regard, he was certainly happy: that woman would  **_never_ ** use a date-rape potion! Date-rape is a nightmare on college campuses- and alarmingly frequent, according to the frequency of reports- which if you boil down the numbers and relate them to the number of people in the US at any given time in modern times- it amounts to twenty-percent of college women getting date-raped, or, more likely in the sheer numbers: one in every five women in the country was raped in college campuses, including those who never attended in the first place! This was patently ridiculous! The numbers didn't add up, but if you figure that a rape-victim is likely to be raped again, then it makes some more sense, but that amounts to not one in five women, but more like one in eight or ten- but repeatedly. What Professor Robert Rogers was breaking down here was a misunderstanding of polling data as he sat in his office. He knew Tara, she wouldn't  **_ever_ ** force another human being into bed with her by  **_any_ ** means-  that's why he trusted her.

Back in the year of Our Lord 1690, Xander's ship, the HMS Trader, was a mess, thanks to that freak storm that had come out of nowhere, and now he spotted a brief glint of sunlight off in the distance that could only be something metal. It looked as if it was just off the height of the command deck of this other ship- the height of a human being. Xander was getting alarmed. “Raise Sail and prepare to escape” He barked to the crew, getting ready to either run for it or fight- something was terrifyingly wrong here. That warship off the Aft-Starboard hadn't moved, and it was still in the distance, but he was pretty certain he was being watched, and it was starting to really creep the young man out! He really didn't want to be there, he suspected the person commanding the other vessel was a bit of a pervert, and he didn't, really really didn't want to be around that person if it came to blows. To say that Xander was getting scared would be right, but as his ship was both being repaired and was desperately trying to escape this weird warship he was going to have to pull off a miracle to carry out that feat. And a miracle is exactly what he needed!

 

**Author's Notes End Chapter 1.):** _ Basically, the reason why Faith is so evil in this is because she's sold her soul to get back at the English, her people still fear that Oliver Cromwell has somehow survived death... they would have considered him at this time to be some sort of a cross between a man and a demon. The legend has him as that wicked. The British, realizing that he has so scared their Irish subjects, never let them find out that Oliver died, let alone that they then he was exhumed from the grave, tried for treason among other things, convicted, and then they hanged his rotting corpse from the rafters of the courthouse in vengeance! This was an attempt at controlling their conquest. _

_ That courthouse must have stank pretty bad by the end of the trial, as well as being pretty disgusting, not to mention that as Oliver was deceased, he didn't put up much of a defense! It would have been one foul smelling building, especially if the trail lasted more than a month- with a rotting defendant- literally, and then they probably only cut his body down because of the smell! _

_The Irish nickname for him is “That Demon, Cromwell” thanks to his antics in their homeland... and his memory and followers were used by the First to bag Faith's soul and services to its evil cause- thanks to her ethnic hatred of him- she ran right into the claws of his master, Satan!_

_The reference point is that Anyone who gives in to wickedness joins the Devil, to one degree or another. In context: Buffy's loyal to moral law in this dream scenario, but she's confused about the truth about religions in Christianity. She wants to help, but doesn't quite understand what happened roughly around the year of 33 AD in the Holy Land. When Kennedy and Faith ran away to become basically thieves, out of a desire for revenge towards the British for what had happened to Faith's people, these young women became the First's slaves. This happened in degrees, and 'he's' been steadily twisting these women ever since they joined him in this profoundly disordered lifestyle of burglary and murder, not to mention terrorism, and the occasional rape! They are quite literally prodigal children._

_ Hatred is the “Crops” of Perdition in someone's heart, as love is the “Crops” of Paradise, and like “Crops”, you cultivate them in your heart as one would in a garden, you don't 'make' them with your reproductive tract. Think a vegetable crop or a grain harvest- most useful for your workers,,, but Perdition would cultivate drugs instead... hmm, so perhaps hatred really  _ **_ is _ ** _ a drug. Of that, I am not sure. _

_I know that Adrenaline is, and that's the chemical that hatred produces, and in prodigious quantities- one thing that modern science is just catching up to basic religion on the matter of: Anger, and by effect, Hatred, are considered “Luxuries” by Saint Gregory the Great of the late Roman Empire, and, as medical science, and thereby modern psychology are beginning to realize, bit by bit, these passions produce rather huge amounts of that potent steroid in the human body- a “fight or flight” chemical, he called anger a luxury that only the rich can afford, according to a claim._

_The next chapter will likely be titled “Unlawful Restraint” and will deal with the results of the ship battle upcoming- between the mysterious vessel and the HMS Trader._

_The English King is going to be named “Richard” in this, probably Richard VII to be more precise, but this is merely guesswork. His wife: Abigail. Faith's father is named “Patrick”._

_What Christ Jesus did was frankly an act of Divine Intervention- a miracle... that's basically when someone outside the physical world acts upon it to change the course of events- much the same way a pool ball is going to continue on its course until something else acts upon it. He simply acted upon their minds to cause them all to dream the same situation- in an effort to teach them about the hazards of hate._

_Faith, to be blunt, has lost her morals completely, and her behavior Will be appalling- especially through using Buffy in a totally disgusting manner. The whole purpose to this is a 'plantation against hatred'._

_Please tell me what you think._


End file.
